Rango
thumb|265pxRango es una película estadounidense cómica de animación por computadora del año 2011 dirigida por Gore Verbinski. Cuenta con las voces de los actores Johnny Depp, Isla Fisher, Bill Nighy y Abigail Breslin. Su estreno en los Estados Unidos fue el 4 de marzo del 2011. La animación fue realizada por la compañía de efectos especiales Industrial Light & Magic, siendo la primera vez que la compañía realiza la producción completa de una película de animación en 35 años.ILM to fully animate new film Rango for Paramount « The Movie PlanetIndustrial Light & MagicILM Jumps To Features With Rango | AWN | Animation World Network Consiguió el premio Óscar 2012 en la categoría de Mejor Película de Animación. Sinopsis En la película, Rango es un joven lagarto de 17 años de edad que vive en un terrario.'Rango': A peek behind the scenes of Johnny Depp's epic lizard western | EW.comDesde hace un tiempo cree ser un héroe, pero se encuentra separado de sus compañeros de los alrededores lápidas de chicos buenos. Pero eso no detiene a Rango en su afán por adaptarse con sus vecinos, sin importarle las dificultades. En un momento dado de la historia Rango se lo cuestionará todo.What Exactly is Rango? - Movies Feature at IGN Muchos han señalado que el protagonista de la película se parece mucho al Hunter S. Thompson de Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, de Terry Gilliam, también protagonizada por Depp.Rango Trailer: Are We Sure This Lizard Isn’t Hunter S. Thompson? « Film School Rejects De hecho, una versión animada de Thompson hace un breve cameo en el tráiler de la película.IMDb :: Boards :: Rango (2011) :: Dr. Gonzo AKA Hunter S Thompson Cameo i Argumento Un anónimo camaleón mascota queda varado en el desierto de Mojave, después que cae del coche de sus propietarios por accidente. Se encuentra con un armadillo llamado Roadkill, que busca el "Espíritu místico de Oeste" y dirige al reseco camaleón para encontrar agua en un pueblo llamado "Dirt", un pueblo del Lejano Oeste poblada por animales del desierto. Al recorrer el desierto, evita ser devorado por un halcón de cola roja y luego tiene una pesadilla surrealista, antes de reunirse con Beans. Beans, una iguana, es la hija de un ranchero, que lleva al camaleón hasta "Dirt". Al llegar ingresa en un antiguo "Saloon" y todos se asombran ya que no es común un forastero en el lugar. Improvisando, ya que nadie lo conocía, el camaleón se presenta a la gente del pueblo como un vagabundo llamado "Rango". Rápidamente entra en conflicto con Bill Bad fuera de la ley, y por poco evitó un tiroteo cuando Bill se asustó por el regreso del halcón. Rango es perseguido por el halcon hasta que aplasta al depredador accidentalmente al derribar un depósito de agua vacío. En respuesta, el alcalde de la ciudad nombra nuevo sheriff a Rango. Mientras tanto, la gente del pueblo se preocupan de que ya muerto el halcón, el pistolero Víbora Jake volverá a aterrorizarlos. Después de descubrir que la reserva de agua de Dirt - un bidón almacenado en el banco de la ciudad - está casi vacía, Beans le exige a Rango investigar. Sin embargo esa noche, sin darse cuenta, Rango da un "Permiso de excavación a tres extraños, confundiéndolos con buscadores. Al día siguiente todo el pueblo se conmociona por el robo del agua del Banco. Para encontrar a los ladrones y el agua, Rango organiza una cuadrilla. Al empezar su viaje descubren el gerente del banco, el Sr. Merrimack, muerto ahogado en el desierto, y realizan un seguimiento de los ladrones a su escondite en las montañas guiados por un nativo aborígen. Descubren a los ladrones, unos animales subterráneos y luchan con ellos, se llevan el bidón y inician una persecución por un cañón antes de descubrir que la botella esta vacía. A pesar de que los ladrones profesan que habían descubierto que estaba vacía, la cuadrilla los lleva al pueblo para el juicio. Rango y Beans deducen que el alcalde ha comprado toda la tierra alrededor del pueblo. Rango enfrenta al alcalde, que niega todas las acusaciones y muestra a Rango que está construyendo una ciudad moderna con la tierra comprada. Rango lo amenaza por la muerte del banquero y el robo del agua, por lo que el alcalde hace llamar a Culebra Jake. Jake reconoce a Rango como un falso y lo echa fuera del pueblo a la fuerza después de humillarle y hacerle admitir que todo lo que le dijo al pueblo acerca de sí mismo es una mentira. Avergonzado y confundido sobre su identidad, Rango vaga por el desierto y, en un sueño, se encuentra con el Espíritu del Oeste , un vaquero quien Rango identifica como el Hombre sin Nombre. El Espíritu inspira a Rango, diciéndole: "Ningún hombre puede abandonar su propia historia". Con la ayuda de Roadkill y unas místicos "cactus caminantes" (especia de cactus que caminaban buscando el agua), Rango se entera de que el alcalde ha cortado el ducto de agua que abastecía al pueblo Dirt, de Las Vegas. Rango hace un llamado al clan de los ladrones para que le ayudaran. Tras regresar a Dirt, Rango llama a Jake para un duelo con una sola bala. En ese momento, los cactus abren la llave de paso e inundan la ciudad con agua y se liberan por si mismos los ladrones acusados falsamente. El alcalde hace a la fuerza a Rango entregar el arma al amenazar la vida de Beans, atrapándolos a ambos luego dentro de la bóveda bancaria llena de agua para ahogarlos. A continuación, el alcalde intenta disparar con la pistola de rango a Jake , sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. Rango tiene la bala, que utiliza para romper el cristal y salir de la bóveda, liberándose a sí mismo y a Beans. Jake reconoce a Rango como un digno oponente y arrastra el alcalde por el desierto para vengarse. Los ciudadanos de Dirt celebran el regreso del agua y reconocen a Rango como su héroe. Elenco de voces Inglés * Johnny Depp como Rango, un camaleón. * Isla Fisher como Beans, una iguana del desierto. * Abigail Breslin como Priscilla, una rata del cactus. * Ned Beatty como Tortuga John, Alcalde de Dirt, una tortuga del desierto. * Alfred Molina como Roadkill, un armadillo. * Bill Nighy como Cascabel Jake, una cascabel diamantada del oeste. * Stephen Root como: ** Doc, un conejo. ** Merrimack, una ardilla de tierra mexicana. ** Señor Snuggles. * Harry Dean Stanton como Balthazar, un topo. * Maile Flanagan como Lucky. * Timothy Olyphant como el Espíritu del Oeste. * Ray Winstone como Mal Bill, un monstruo de Gila. * Ian Abercrombie como Ambrose, un tecolote llanero. * Gil Birmingham como Pájaro Herido, un cuervo chihuahueño. * James Ward Byrkit como: ** Waffles, un lagarto cornudo. ** Gordy Papa. ** Joad. ** Primo Murt. ** Curlie Atacante de Cuchillo. ** Niño Roedor. * Claudia Black como Angelique, una zorra, asistente del alcalde. * Blake Clark como Buford, un sapo del desiero sonoro. * John Cothran, Jr. como Elgin, un gato montés. * Patrika Darbo como: ** Delilah. ** Maybelle. * George DelHoyo como Señor Flan, un miembro de la banda del mariachi búho que toca el acordeón. * Charles Fleischer como Elbows. * Beth Grant como Bonnie. * Ryan Hurst como Jedidiah. * Vincent Kartheiser como: ** Ezekiel. ** Roedor Lasso. * Hemky Madera como Chorizo, una musaraña. * Alex Manugian como Spoons, un ratón. * Mark McCreery como Parsons. * Joe Nunez como Ojo-Roca. * Chris Parson como: ** Fozo Hazel. ** Kinski, un liebre antílope. ** Stump, un liebre. ** Clinker. ** Lenny. ** Boseefus. ** Niño Dirt. * Lew Temple como: ** Furgus. ** Hitch. * Alanna Ubach como: ** Boo Cletus. ** Señora Fresca. ** Daisy. * Gore Verbinski como: ** Sargento Turley. ** Crevice. ** Slim. ** Lupe, un miembro de la banda del mariachi búho que toca el violín. * Kym Whitley como Melonee. * Keith Campbell como Sod Buster. Latinoamérica * Ricardo Tejedo como Rango. * Jessica Ortiz como Beans. * Joaquín Cosio como Víbora Jake. * Jesse Conde como Papi. * Gabriel Pingarrón como Roadkill. * Sebastián Llapur como Bad Bill. * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. como Doc. * Carlo Vázquez como Waffles. * Germán Fabregat como Ambrose. * Gerardo Vázquez como Alcalde. * Yordi Rosado como Jedidiah. * Germán Ortega como Sargento Turley y Lupe. * Sofía Machuca como Cletus * Lupita Leal como Priscilla. * Blas García como Espíritu del Oeste. * Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza como Gato. * Arturo Mercado como Merrimack. * Héctor Lee como Animal Camuflador. * Raymundo Armijo como Gerente del Banco. Desarrollo La animación fue encargada a los veteranos en Imagen generada por computadora (CGI según sus siglas en inglés) de Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), y la post-producción es de la compañía de producción de Verbinski, Blind Wink. Esta es una primicia para la ILM, porque ellos se han dedicado usualmente a hacer efectos visuales en CGI para la mayoría de las producciones fílmicas. Esta será la primera vez en 35 años que realizarán una película animada completa ellos mismos. Durante la grabación de las voces, se le dieron a los actores vestuarios y escenarios para "ayudarlos a sentir el Salvaje Oeste". Verbinski lo llamó "captura de emociones", y con sólo el audio de estas secuencias se levantó la película final. Debido a la apretada agenda de Johnny Depp, solo tuvieron una ventana de 20 días donde se pudo tomar su papel como Rango, pero los cineastas tuvieron suerte en conseguir que los actores que buscaban para los papeles secundarios estaban disponibles para grabar sus escenas con Depp, por lo que inusualmente, pero de forma permeditada, grabaron todas sus voces simultáneamente. Verbinski dijo que su intención con Rango era hacer una pequeña película luego de la trilogía de los Piratas del Caribe, incluso filmando otra película a la vez que hacía Rango, pero pronto se dio cuenta del trabajo y el tiempo que consume la dirección de una cinta animada. Marketing El video promocional de Rango fue estrenado el 9 de junio del 2010, junto con el sitio oficial de la película RangoMovie.com.Rango Rango Announcement Teaser and Official Site Launch - MovieWeb.com El video muestra una carretera y un pez de plástico flotando lentamente a través del camino.Rango - Movie Trailers - iTunes El 28 de junio del 2010 fue estrenado el primer póster que da una primera mirada a Rango.First Look At Rango El 29 de junio del 2009 se estrenó un teaser tráiler y fue mostrado antes de The Last Airbender el 1 de julio del 2010, Despicable Me el 9 de julio del 2010 y Megamind el 5 de noviembre del 2010.Rango Trailer Online El tráiler teatral de la larga duración fue estrenado el 14 de diciembre del 2010, lo siguiente, la frente del Yogi Bear, True Grit y Justin Bieber: Never Say Never. El tráiler fue plenamente demostrado en la TV durante al aire de la serie del Nickelodeon, iCarly. El tráiler fue caracterizado por la canción del "The Whip" del Locksley. Un anuncio de 30 segundos fue hecho específicamente al aire durante el Super Bowl XLV el 6 de febrero de 2011. Recepción Crítica Rango recibió críticas positivas. A partir del 14 de marzo del 2011, tuvo una calificación del 89% sobre los críticos del cine del sitio agregador del Rotten Tomatoes, basada en los 157 comentarios. El consenso del sitio dijo: "No puede ser tan encantadora como lo piensa que es —y ciertamente no es para los niños—, pero Rango es una explosión inteligente y vertiginosamente creativa del hermosamente entretenimiento animado." Richard Corliss del Time aplaudió el "humor inteligente" y llamó a los actores del doblaje que son un "plano-fuera impecable." Bob Mondello de la National Public Radio observó que Rango no es sólo una película-para-niños (aunque tiene bastantes payasadas tontas para calificarla como una muy buena). La película es una película real amante, concebida como un comentario cómico-del-''Blazing Saddles'' en el género que es tan nuevo conocedor del nuevo, ya que es la luz en la silla." Frank Lovece del Film Journal International, teniendo en cuenta el sistema nervioso pero improvisando la apariencia del héroe al personaje de Don Knotts en The Shakiest Gun in the West, se hizo eco de esto, diciendo que "con la dosis saludable de Carlos Castaneda, Sergio Leone, Hunter S. Thompson, Chuck Jones y Chinatown... ésta es la película-de-los-niños equivalente de la imagen de Quentin Tarantino. No hay violencia sangrienta ó toma de posesión, por supuesto, pero que es una película del aficionado desfile de los momentos de la gran película." Roger Ebert del Chicago Sun-Times llamó a la película que es "una especie de un milagro: Una comedia de animación para los aficionados al cine inteligente, admirable, excelente para mirar, perversamente satírica... La película respeta la tradición de los clásicos animados cuidadosmente elaborados, y hace cosas interesantes con el espacio y la perspectiva con sus secuencias de acción salvaje." Uno de los pocos comentarios negativos, Michael Phillips del Chicago Tribune reconoció su "sumo cuidado y artesanía", pero la calificó de ser "completamente sin alma" y que verlo "con una vista previa de la audiencia suburbana grande fue instructiva. No mucha risa, gemidos y sollozos de espanto de los preadolescentes al siempre del cascabel Jake se deslizó a la vista con la amenaza de asesinato." Taquilla Los países de los Estados Unidos y Canadá, Rango debutó en los 3,917 teatros del cine, recaudando los $9,608,091 en el primer día y los $38,079,323 durante la apertura de la semana, colocándose en el número uno en la taquilla. Durante la primera semana, en el extranjero, ganó los $16,770,243 en los 33 países. El 26 de marzo del 2011, se convirtió en la primera película del 2011 para cruzar la marca de los $100 millones de dólares en los Estados Unidos y Canadá. A partir del 27 de marzo del 2011 se ha ganado los $106,363,000 millones de dólares en norteamérica y los $94 millones en la internacional para un total hasta el momento de los $200,000,000 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Videojuegos Juego para la consola La Electronic Arts está programada para el estreno del videojuego basado en la película. La Electronic Arts lo clasificó con el E10+ y fue estrenado para las consolas de la Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii y Nintendo DS. Juego online La Funtactix lanzó el "Rango: The World", un mundo virtual de línea con los juegos del flash para los chicos. Rango: The World está previsto para el lanzamiento del 4 de marzo de 2011, el mismo día de la película. El Habbo Hotel también creó una búsqueda para los jugadores para tomar la parte alrededor del tiempo del estreno de la película. Los jugadores que completen la búsqueda serán premiados con una insignia del logro de Rango. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial * [http://www.allmovie.com/work/469506 Rango] en Allmovie * * * * [http://www.metacritic.com/movie/rango/ Rango] en Metacritic * * [http://www.rangotheworld.com Rango: The World] (official videogame website) * http://www.rangolapelicula.com.mx/ (Sitio en Español) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Western Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2011 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar